youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Helga Jace
| species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Brown | eye color = Green | affiliation = Bedlam Syndicate (formerly) | first = 301 | voice = Grey Griffin }} Helga Jace is the former chief physician of the Markovian royal family. Personality Helga is a cunning, deceptive, delusional, manipulative and ruthless person who hides her insanity behind a kindhearted and soft-spoken façade. She willingly participated in the heinous operations of the Bedlam Syndicate, despite later professing to being coerced and trying to look out for the children's well-being. Over time, she came to see the meta-humans she created as her own children; most notably Tara, Brion and, during some time, Violet. Her delusion was so entrenched that she toppled the entire Syndicate merely because Baron Bedlam separated her from Tara, her perceived daughter. As a testament to her manipulative skills, Helga cajoled Brion to get tested for the Meta-Gene and become meta-active, in order to take on the Markovian meta-human trafficking scourge. She did so by subtly implying that he wouldn't be able to fight meta-human traffickers without meta-human powers, all the while making it look like it was his idea. Furthermore, she seduced Jefferson Pierce to use him as a means to reunite her "children" and wheedled him into setting up a laboratory for her. Helga also displays characteristics of antisocial personality disorder, as she had no qualms or empathy in euthanizing Gabrielle Daou, once she tested negative for the Meta-Gene. Her action was not one of mercy, but because Henchy wanted to shoot Gabrielle in her lab, which would make a mess. Moreover, her warped notion of motherly love is exclusively reserved for the meta-humans of her design. When she thought she was accidentally responsible for Violet's powers, she treated her as lovingly as she did Brion. However, as soon as she found out that Violet was Gabrielle's corpse resurrected by the soul of a Motherbox, she came to despise Violet and regarded her as a "thing" and a "sick joke". She then coaxed the girl to get her away from her perceived son. Once the opportunity rose to be rid of her, Helga didn't hesitate in trading Violet up to the Light for an opportunity to be with her "family" and expand it. When Helga was forcibly compelled to confess all of her fiendish doings, she expressed no regrets or remorse whatsoever. Physical appearance Helga Jace is a slender woman in her early 30s with green eyes and brown hair, usually tied in a ponytail. She wears glasses with oval lenses and a thin frame. History Early history Helga Jace was a scientist mentored by Ultra-Humanite and worked for the Bedlam Syndicate. The syndicate used Tar to activate the Meta-Gene in test subject; usually children taken from the Markovburg Children's Hospital. Baron Bedlam had her test his niece Tara for the Geo-Force connection that was in the family. It was positive, and Tara was put through the Tar treatment. Jace took pride in her work, and felt Tara was now her child: the human was killed in the Tar, and the meta-human that came out of it was put on the Earth by Jace. Baron Bedlam separated the two, at which she swore to take revenge on him. For that, she needed a new soldier, and picked Tara's brother Brion. He was easy to manipulate, and with suggestions and gentle nudges got him to submit for Meta-Gene testing. In the mean time, she hid her true feelings from everyone, and continued working for Bedlam. 2018 July 2018 Jace and Count Vertigo observed while Simon Ecks submerged Ana von Furth in Tar to activate her Meta-Gene. 's suspicions: he has the Meta-Gene.]] While the King and Queen were giving a press conference during the second anniversary of their daughter's disappearance, Jace told Brion about his test results, confirming that he had the Meta-Gene. Jace suggested that Tara probably had it too, which was made her the target for abduction. Brion was helpless to fight these meta-human traffickers without his very own meta-powers. So, he inquired whether Markovia had the means to activate the Meta-Gene, falling completely for Jace's manipulation. Henchy brought in Gabrielle Daou, a servant girl who was complicit in the assassination of the King and Queen. Jace tested her, but as she was negative, it was decided she would be disposed of. Jace did it herself, overdosing the girl with morphine. At Gregor's pre-Coronation reception, Jace tried to dissuade Brion from activating his Meta-Gene and advised him to have faith in his brother and uncle instead. However, after some insistence, Jace told him to seek Simon Ecks, whom she had already told about the prince's intentions. begs for help while being tarred.]] Later on, when Ecks and Vertigo had Brion podded in the underground lab, Jace walked in and, despite Ecks's protest, initiated the Tar protocol, submerging Brion in Tar. When he woke up and begged for help, Jace tried to calm him down, saying that it was "all for the best". Jace calmly watched as Brion was completely submerged in Tar. A few moments later, she drained the substance away and checked on Brion's vitals, who had passed out. Count Vertigo arrived and said that Bedlam had not sanctioned the podding and tarring of Brion. Helga said that she lied because their leader was out of control and he needed to be stopped. Vertigo stunned her for going rogue, and then the Baron arrived. Baron ordered for Helga to be killed since she was a threat. At that point, Nightwing and his Alpha Squad broke into the lab and offered to rescue them. Jace released Brion from his pod and told Nightwing how to rig the lab to explode, destroying every ounce of Tar with it. After they were in the clear, Brion woke up and started manifesting his powers. Jace tried to calm him down, explaining that his Meta-Gene was activated and he was manipulating geologic forces. August 2018 Appearances Background information * Helga Jace was a major supporting character for the Outsiders, until she murdered Gregor and framed Brion for the crime. Much like in the show, she hoped that by giving Brion powers, Markovia could defend itself. * This is her first animated appearance. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Scientists